Dirty but Beautiful to Me
by Gwenevere Morgaine Black
Summary: Hermione changes and Draco notices. After horrifying events of the summer before 7th year, Hermione decides she will not be walked on all over again. Smudged mascara and chipped red polish. Filthy but gorgeous. Dirty but beautiful to me.
1. The Begining of The End

**A/N: Okay guys, here it is. My first stab at writing an actual story. Don't flame it. If you do, the flames will only be used to cook my pizza. Constructive criticism only please! Thanks!**

**_Smudged mascara and chipped red polish. Dirty but gorgeous. Filthy but beautifulto me. _**-me

_

* * *

_

A resounding 'thud' echoed through out the hall. Had there been anyone in the surrounding area, they would have known exactly what it was. That was the distinct thud of a limp body hitting the ground. _Hermione Granger just happened to be that limp body. Laying in a dimly lit hall she was too weak to call for help, and quite frankly, was too embarrassed to. Her only thoughts before she fainted, were of the past summer._

* * *

"Gavin! I haven't seen you in ages!" Hermione called to her ex boyfriend. 

He was an ex not because of any fault of his own, but because Hermione couldn't stand to be away from him during the school year. Her reasoning was that, even though she cared a great deal for him, it was unfair to make him wait to see her in the summer when he could find another sweet girl that he could see every day.

"Oy, Hermione! God you look amazing! If I didn't know better, I'd think you were someone else entirely!"

That was true, she had changed a bit over the year since she had seen him. Her hair, not quite as poofy , hung in curls that reached to the middle of her back. She had gotten taller, now standing at about 5'7", and she wore only black eyeliner for makeup, seeing that no cover-up was needed. Her clothes became a bit more feminine, and she in turn, held herself higher.

"Gavin, this may sound a bit forward, but I'm home for the summer, would you like to grab a bite to eat?"

"Hermione, I thought you'd never ask" Gavin quickly replied.

* * *

The next few weeks were complete ecstasy. Gavin treated her like a queen. He opened every door and paid for every single meal and movie (despite Hermione's constant objections). 

"Where do you want to go Herm? There's a nice little Italian restaurant around the corner, there's a coffee shop on 3rd, and if you're in the mood, McDonald's is close by too." Gavin joked.

"I have no idea, you pick." Hermione replied.

"I have the perfect idea." Gavin said suddenly, "Close your eyes."

"Gavin Alexander Cole, I will not close my eyes. Knowing you, you'd forget to tell me to open them and leave me sitting in this car for hours!"

Gavin laughed, "You're probably right. Fine you can keep your eyes open, but I'm still not telling you where we're going."

Gavin sped to a small inn just on the outskirts of town, Jumped out of the car, and raced inside. Hermione, not knowing if she should follow him, decided to just wait outside the car. As she stepped out, Hermione noticed a large wooden sign with the words "Alexander's Sanctuary" inscribed on it. Just as Gavin stepped out of the building Hermione called to him.

"Gavin! Where are we?"

He grinned, "I'm glad you asked. This is my house. Or well, the top floor anyway. This used to be where Mum, Dad, and I lived, but when Dad died, Mum felt that it was too empty and rented out rooms. Soon it became a full blown inn and Mum named it "Alexander's Sanctuary" for my father. You see, when my father would come home, he would always exclaim 'My darlings! Here we are, safe in our own little sanctuary!' and being that his name was Alexander Gavin Cole, the name sort of stuck."

Hermione grinned and kissed him on the cheek. "Gavin, you're amazing. Now, what's this you have?" she said, looking at the two brown paper bags he had tucked under his arm.

"Oh this," Gavin replied. "Didn't you say you were hungry?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well, come on then." Gavin took her hand and led her back behind the inn to a little clearing in the trees. He laid out a bed sheet and sat down. Hermione followed suit. She looked up at the gorgeous sky, and suddenly, rock music blasted on.

"What the hell!" Hermione said startled.

Gavin laughed, "Oh, I forgot to tell you. The basement of that inn serves as a sort of Goth rock night club. The music is pretty loud, but after living with it for 3 years, you get used to it. Oh, it could be worse. It could be a country western bar, if it was; I think I'd go insane. Don't get me wrong, the music isn't completely horrid, but a bunch of drunk English men listening to George Strait could drive and sane man bonkers."

Hermione laughed.

"Can ask you something?" Gavin asked.

"Of course! Anything."

"Would it be alright if I kissed you?"

"Gavin, about that, I think we're moving to fast. I've never been in a serious relationship with a boy, and I don't want to hurry things."

Gavin produced a look of complete and total defeat.

"I'm only kidding you great clod. Of course you can!"

* * *

The night before Hermione left for Hogwarts Gavin decided that he wanted to take her to that dance club held in the basement floor of the inn. 

"Oh Gavin, it's just perfect!" Hermione said into Gavin's ear. The music was insane, the people, well, they were characters. Everywhere you turned there was grinding and couples in corners, but to Hermione, that was exactly what a good dance club should be like.

Clinging to Gavin's arm, Hermione weaved her way around the sweaty crowd of bodies dancing to the gothic sounding beats, occasionally finding herself in the midst of it.

"Gavin darling, I'm parched. Could you get me some water?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Of course, but please, stay here. I don't need to spend the rest of the night wandering around trying to find you. Even though you do stick out like a sore thumb" Gavin joked.

Hermione looked around, and realized what he meant. All around her were men and women dressed in black leather with the occasional spike or chain here and there, and she, being the person that she was, was in a short red dress that clung to her every curve and pointy red stilettos. Her silver serpent that she always wore around her neck on a chain was the only thing that could even maybe have fit in with this crowd. After all, her godmother, a slytherin gave it to her. Suddenly, she became aware of how odd she must look and made her way over to the small bar to sit down. She looked down the bar and saw a very tall, blonde, young man. He stood at about 6'5" and had the most gorgeous blond hair, slicked back in an oddly familiar way.

Suddenly it hit her. That man looked exactly like Malfoy! Only, he seemed to be much hotter. "Oh god, tell me it's not him." She begged. "Wait, why the hell would he be here? This is Muggle London. Draco Malfoy wouldn't set foot here, he'd be to busy sitting in his plush leather chairs having poor house elves wait on him hand and foot." She reasoned with herself. "Oh Christ, I'm talking to myself."

"Yeah you are" Said a voice behind her. The owner of that voice began kissing her slender neck and wrapping his arms around her.

"Look guy, I don't know who the hell you think you are touching me, but I'll have you know that my boyfriend is just upstairs and he'd be more than willing to beat you to a bloody pulp." She said, turning around.

"Oh, so I'm your boyfriend now hum?" Gavin laughed. "You should know my voice by now Hermione. Come on, lets go upstairs where it's quieter. I'll show you the apartment where Mum and I live."

* * *

Gavin pulled Hermione up the four flights of stairs and pushed open a heavy oak door. 

"Oh my. Gavin. It's beautiful" Hermione breathed. "It almost makes you forget that there's a boy living here!"

Suddenly, Gavin picked Hermione up and carried her over to the nearby couch. He gently set her down and straddled her.

"Gavin, get off, you're Mum could come in any second. I don't want the first time she meets me to be when she walks in on us snogging!"

"Hermione, my mother won't be home until Tuesday, and seeing how that's three days from now, you're not leaving anytime soon."

Hermione laughed and tried to push him off, but realized that she was pinned. "Gavin, seriously, stop fucking around and get off. I need to go home. This is making me quite uncomfortable."

Gavin looked into her eyes and laughed. "Tough" he said. Only then did Hermione realize that she wasn't going to leave the apartment free from harm.

Suddenly, Gavin tore the straps holding Hermione's dress, and violently ripped the dress off her shaking body. He then tore off her bra and sucked and bit at the newly exposed flesh that her clothes had been covering all night.

"You stupid slut, I've been chasing you all summer, and you only let me even kiss you once. Now, whether you like it or not, I will get what I want from you. Don't bother fighting this, you know you want it too." Gavin whispered into her ear.

"No, please, don't." Hermione whimpered.

Gavin turned his attention to her lower half. "My My, you are a little cunt aren't you?" he said noting her red thong. "Only filthy whores wear this kind of clothing and expect men not to pay attention." He said menacingly as he cut off her underwear with a small pocketknife he had produced from his back pocket.

"Gavin, please, If you just let me go, I won't tell a soul." Hermione cried.

"You won't tell a soul anyway dear Hermione. If you do, I'll find out, and I'll come back for more." He said as he unzipped his black pants.

Hermione grew wide eyed with fear as she stared at his throbbing cock. She never thought her first experience with sex would be like this. "God Gavin! Please! Leave me alone!" she pleaded.

He grabbed a small candle holder and struck her with it. The blow landed just under her right eye and started to swell immediately.

"Shut the fuck up you filthy slut!" he screamed and plunged himself deep inside of her, not caring that she was screaming from the pain. "Ah, I've got a virgin on my hands huh? Always makes a better fuck" he laughed.

Tears streaming down her face Hermione looked in his eyes and spit in his face. Gavin struck her again with the candle holder, and she passed out.

* * *

When Hermione awoke, there was blood all over the couch. Presumably from her, she thought. She sat up; only to feel pain so great it brought tears immediately to her eyes. "Fuck!" she screamed. 'How could I let him do this to me! If I hadn't have come here tonight, none of this would have happened.' She thought to herself. 

She made her way off the couch, and struggled to find her dress. She found it flung across the room slightly tattered and with wrinkles that she would never be able to get out. (Not that she ever wanted to see this dress again after tonight) She slipped it on, and tore off the dangling straps making it strapless and not quite so horrible looking. She glanced around the apartment, and realized that Gavin was no longer there. 'This could be my only chance to leave.' She thought, and she struggled to walk across the room to the door. Feeling incredibly weak she pulled open the door, shut it, and made her way down the stairs.

After the first flight of stairs she saw a long hallway with doors on either side and stairs at the other end. The lighting was practically nonexistent, and there was plaster peeling off the grimy navy blue walls. Hard to think she thought this place as beautiful only a few hours before. She suddenly felt all her strength leave her, and she struggled to continue standing. Failing, she slumped against the wall and landing on the floor with a resounding 'Thud'.

* * *

And that's where he found her, Lying frail and broken on the dirty carpet with a blackened eye, and torn red dress. He almost considered walking past her and just going to bed, but something strangely familiar caught his eye. That necklace. That elegant silver serpent hanging on a chain around her neck. Where had he seen that damn necklace before? 

Feeling oddly protective of this bruised girl, he picked her up and took her to his room. He laid her in his bed, and pulled the covers around her. He then took a chair from the opposite side of the room and pulled it near the bed, 'just in case she wakes up,' he told himself.

* * *

Hermione's eyes fluttered open in surprise. She was lying in a large, warm, very comfortable bed. One that was certainly not Gavin's. 

She looked around the room and saw the tall man from the bar asleep in a chair that was by far to small for him. His hair was no longer slicked back, and asleep she reminded him of someone, but in her current state, she couldn't seem to place the name.

She sat up and the bed creaked loudly. The man's eyes opened in surprise and it suddenly hit her where she knew him from.

"Malfoy" she said loudly. "What the hell are you doing here?"

**

* * *

TheHermione having a Slytherin godmother thing will be explained in more detail later. Her parents are not wizards, but her mother's best friend is a witch. She happens to be in Slytherin. Don't gripe. It's my story. I can do what I want. :) **


	2. Empty Stage

**Chapter Title: Empty Stage**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Duh.**

**A/N: Filling in empty info. Draco is head boy. Hermione is head girl. There. Info filled.**

_

* * *

_

Who are you trying to impress my love? Your audience is all gone.

* * *

Hermione's eyes fluttered open in surprise. She was lying in a large, warm, very comfortable bed. One that was certainly not Gavin's.

She looked around the room and saw the tall man from the bar asleep in a chair that was by far too small for him. His hair was no longer slicked back, and asleep she reminded him of someone, but in her current state, she couldn't seem to place the name.

She sat up and the bed creaked loudly. The man's eyes opened in surprise and it suddenly hit her where she knew him from.

"Malfoy" she said loudly. "What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

"What?" asked Draco numbly.

"Are you deaf on top of stupid? I asked what the hell you were doing here!" spat Hermione, still not realizing the gravity of her situation.

"Are you kidding me! I just carried your broken ass in from the middle of the hallway! Fuck woman, you're lucky it was me and not some perverted dick head who wants to rape you!" screamed Malfoy

At the slip of that word, Hermione gasped and her eyes filled with tears.

"Listen closely because I will only say this one time; I'm sorry for being rude, but I just woke up in a strange bed in the middle of nowhere, and you're within five feet of me. Forgive me if I sound a bit put off by the situation."

"Given the circumstances, I'll forget the fact you yelled at me. Now, what were you doing in the hallway? And what happened to give you that fucking black eye?" inquired Draco.

"First things first, why are you in the _Muggle_ part of London? Isn't that below the Malfoys?" Hermione said changing the subject.

"Yes, in fact it is. But I had no other choice. You see, god help you Granger if you EVER mention this to anyone, but I got lost."

"Lost?" at this thought Hermione burst into fits of laughter. "You? Draco Malfoy, King of the Slytherin house, got _lost_!"

"You know what Granger, Shut the fuck up! I'm not sure how I ended up here exactly, but it was too dark to do anything else. My fucking driver left me, and you can't apparate within 20 miles of the Malfoy mansion. Plus, I needed a clean place to sleep" Said Malfoy smugly.

"Now back to the present question, why do you look the way that you do? Well, besides the fact that you're a filthy mudblood of course. Probably had some two penny John up here and he blacked your eye right?" Draco said scornfully.

At this comment Hermione flew out of bed and backed Draco into a corner of the room. "Don't you _ever_ call me filthy again. Do you hear me? You have **_no _**idea what I've endured the past few hours. If you ever call me anything but my given name or my surname again, I'll make sure you don't live to regret it" Hermione screamed.

"Fuck Granger. Back down. I will call you whatever I damn well please, and nothing you say can change that." He laughed.

"Considering we're about to have to share a Common Room, We need to act at least halfway civil. Now if you accept my truce, I'll give you a lift home. My driver should be here any second." Malfoy smirked.

Hermione weighed her situation, and realized that the only way out of this place, would be with Draco. "Fine. Truce accepted. But we are NOT friends ferret."

"Fine by me. I wouldn't want to tarnish my reputation." Draco said as he made his way to the door, "Now if you'll follow me, we can leave."

* * *

As the limo came to a stop, Hermione was jolted out of her deep sleep. She was looking around, taking in her surroundings, when she came face to face with a very perturbed blonde boy.

'Damnit, she was gorgeous while she was asleep.' Draco thought.

"Finally you're up mudblood" Draco said.

"Ferret what did I tell you about calling me that?" Hermione said calmly.

"If I can't call you mudblood, you can't call me ferret. We'll be on a last name basis, or I continue to exercise my extensive vocabulary and come up with more names." Draco smirked.

"Oh, well In THAT case." Hermione remarked sarcastically. "Fine Fe-Malfoy, last name basis it is then."

"Excellent." Draco replied as he opened the car door and got out.

Hermione, thinking maybe Draco would be a gentleman and open her door, waited in the car. A few minutes passed before she realized that nothing would ever happen to make Draco Malfoy open the door for _her_, and she scrambled, quite ungracefully because of the pain, out of the black car.

"Where are we Malfoy?" Hermione asked. "This isn't my house."

"Like you could afford a house this exquisite" Malfoy said smugly, "This is my house."

"Why are we at your house? You said you'd take me home." Hermione pointed out.

"No, I said I'd give you a lift home, I never said it would be to _your _home. Besides, we leave for Hogwarts in 25 minutes, I need to get my things. And _you_, need to shower." He replied.

"SHIT! I completely forgot about Hogwarts! I need my things! I need to get cleaned up! Everything I need is back at my house!"

"No, Mum had everything magiced over when she found out I was bringing company to the manor. Don't worry, she didn't tell father, he's at the Ministry anyway, he wouldn't like it if you showed up here. He'd probably kill you on the spot." Hermione froze. "Not that I enjoy you here any more than he does, mind you." Draco added for extra measure.

"Great. I'm in a house where everyone hates me. Feels like home already." She replied miserably.

Draco took note of this comment, and stored it away mentally to ask her about it later. He lead Hermione up a flight of stairs and down a brightly lit hallway and showed her into a large bathroom down towards the end of the hall. "You can clean up here" Draco said. "You'll find your trunk filled with everything that you would need from your room. We're leaving in 20 minutes. Don't be late." And with that, Draco slammed the door.

"Fine asshole." Hermione said to herself. "I won't be late."

Hermione finally realized that she, mudblood Granger, was in Draco Malfoy's house, using his shower, and judging by the things on the counter, his personal shower. If she were any other girl at Hogwarts, she would be too giddy to stand. But she was not any other girl. She was a broken girl, and she doubted anyone would ever want her again if they found out about her horrible experience with Gavin.

She pushed that out of her mind and opened her trunk. 'I have to give it to him, he was right. Everything I need is here.' She thought to herself. She pulled out a pink shirt and charmed it black, and then pulled out a khaki skirt reaching to about mid-thigh. She then ruffled through her trunk and found every sexy pair of underwear she could find, which brought the total to about 5 and laid them in the sink. She then pulled off her red dress, and laid it in the sink with the rest. She stood, looking into the mirror, at the bite marks and bruises, and one by one destroyed everything inside the sink, and she suddenly felt a thousand times better.

She turned on the shower head, and let the water run until it was as hot as it could get. Timidly she stepped into the shower and let the scalding hot water run over her. Only then, when she was finally alone, only then did she cry.

* * *

After exactly 15 minutes in the shower, Hermione jumped out and looked in the mirror that was charmed to always be lighted fog free. And she was grateful for that. She quickly got dressed and applied black eyeliner to her brown eyes and strapped on her black stiletto shoes. She didn't look amazing, but it would do. Besides, who was she trying to impress? Her audience was gone.

Grabbing her trunk, she started down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs there was a spacious lounge she hadn't noticed before, and seated in that lounge was Draco. Sitting with one leg crossed over the other in that male fashion, Draco's un-gelled hair fell over his silver wire rimmed glasses as he read the book he was holding.

"Took you long enough Granger, One might have thought you were attempting to wash the filth from your bones." He said in an annoyed tone.

'If you only knew how close you were to the truth' Hermione thought.

"Stop complaining, I'm down here, and we're not late. Out of curiosity's sake, how long were you waiting on me?" she asked.

"About 15 minutes." He replied

"Wow, it only took you 5 minutes to pack and get cleaned up? I would have guessed it took you _at least_ 15 to get your hair perfect, judging from all the products on your sink." Hermione teased.

"Well, it might have, had someone not been in the bathroom for twenty minutes. I couldn't get to my hair gel." Draco replied defensively.

Hermione walked towards the door and as she slowly turned the door knob replied "Don't gel your hair, it looks better that way. Just a thought."

* * *

'Damn she got hot fast.' Draco thought to himself. Hell, if she hadn't been Harry Potter's best friend, in Gryffindor, and a mudblood, he might consider looking harder. But after all, he was the sole heir to the Malfoy fortune, he could have any score of girls just by giving that trademark smirk. He was hot, and he knew it. And any advantage you can have over those lower than you, is one to be flaunted.

He made note to call Pansy, he needed some stress relieved, and a good shag was just the way to do that. He suddenly realized that Pansy was mad at him, for some reason unbeknownst to him, and decided to call one of the Hufflepuff whores that always threw themselves at him. Or Maybe he could bed Pothead's girlfriend, that young weasel… that would REALLY piss Potter off. Wait, Ron Weasly's temper is one to be reckoned with, Draco decided against anything that could end up damaging his attractive face.

As Draco turned the doorknob to leave, he suddenly remembered that his father would be home soon. 'Fuck!' he thought. 'If he sees her, he'll kill her. Not that that actually bothers me, but then I'll have to explain why Granger didn't show up at school. God Damnit! If she has any sense she'll stay in the car. Maybe if we're lucky, we'll miss him.'

Draco opened the door and came face to face with a very angry looking Lucius Malfoy. "Hello Draco, are you leaving already?" Mr. Malfoy feigned concern.

"Yes father, the train leaves in half and hour, and Edward is taking me in the Rolls to the station." Draco replied automatically. "Now if you will excuse me I need to leave." And with that, Draco walked out the door and down the sidewalk to the car, while Lucius stood watching.

* * *

Hermione sat impatiently in the car while she waited for Draco. 'Where the fuck is he?' she thought as she got out of the car to go see what was taking so long. Then she saw him walking down the sidewalk with an angry expression.

"Draco, what's wrong? What took you so long?" She said. Then she realized; she slipped. She called him Draco. Damnit. He'd never let her live that one down.

Then the voice of a livid Lucius Malfoy was heard. "Draco, What is that mudblood doing in _our_ car!" he spat. "I brought you up better than that. Are you seeing this piece of filth?"

"Of course not father, she needed a lift to the station. I am mearly providing transportation to one to poor to provide it herself." Draco replied coolly.

'Ouch. That hurt' Hermione thought.

"You liar! That mudblood filth has turned you against your father! How dare you go against all that I've taught you! How dare you go against what your Lord wants!"

"I serve no one father. He is your Lord. Not mine." Came the calm reply from Draco.

"CRUCIO!" was the only word that Draco was able to hear before the feeling of unbearable pain was felt throughout his body. He felt as if his skull was going to split in two and his heart was going to burst. He felt all of his energy drain from him as his father kicked and put the Cruciatus Curse on him over and over again. Then suddenly, it stopped.

She didn't know how she did it, but she managed to knock out Lucius Malfoy. Maybe it was because he was distracted, maybe it was just her pure rage towards all men that let her accomplish the feat that Draco himself could not even manage (Though he had tried many times.) but she had done it. She had put him into a state of unconsciousness that would last long enough to allow them to drive away.

Hermione tried to help Draco to the car, but instead was struck below the eye and thrown in. He entered the car and slammed the door causing Hermione to jump.

"I'm sorry that I hit you. That was uncalled for. Despite what you may think, I have never laid a hand on any woman." He said coldly.

"It's fine. Are you okay?" she asked.

"I am always okay. A Malfoy never flinches." Draco replied. He then noticed the bite mark that was just above her collar bone, and assumed that it was just lustful foreplay that got out of hand.

After a long, awkward silence, Draco attempted to fill it; "My father rapes my mother." He said out of nowhere. 'Fuck. Why did I say that.' He thought. 'She probably thinks I'm insane now.'

Hermione flinched and her eyes filled with tears. That was the second time today that she reacted like that.

"Why are you crying? She's a strong woman." He tried to make her feel better.

"I'm not crying" she said defensively.

"Oh, okay then. But those sure seem like filthy beautiful tears rolling down your cheeks." He said. "Here, take this." And he handed her a black handkerchief with the Malfoy crest embroidered in white

Suddenly he realized why Hermione was crying. "Were you raped? Is that why you looked so beat up last night when I found you?"

"No" she replied meekly.

"You liar." He whispered.

"Draco, I know we are mearly acquaintances, but I need you to keep this a secret. If anyone knew, I would be thought of as trash, a used, broken toy." She pleaded.

"I won't tell a soul. You have a few secrets of mine to keep to. If you won't tell, I won't tell. What's happened while we were together will remain a secret. I swear."

"How do I know you're not lying?" she asked.

"Malfoy's never lie." He said arrogantly.

The car rolled to a stop and Draco realized that they were at King's Cross. He put his hand to the door and turned to her. "Granger, just so you know. You're dirty, but you're completely beautiful to me." And with that, Draco stepped out of the car into the bright sunlight of a new year.

**

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know complete shit. Deal with it. I like my Draco semi-out of character. He's cuter that way.**


End file.
